


Commend me to be Well

by MCMulch



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/F, MAJOR SPOILER WARNING, Unconventional Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: “No masters nor kings when the ritual begins,There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin.”





	Commend me to be Well

**Author's Note:**

> My angry ass hand slipped.  
> Time to dissociate into February while Drop It Like It’s Hot by Snoop Dogg blares nearby as everyone waits for the new chapter like their life depended on it.
> 
> ————————
> 
> The fucking suitor looks a lot like Manager-sama and it’s making me angry just thinking about it.

“You’re... beautiful.”  
The bride that wasn’t hers fell solemn the bocquet in her hands falling to her side.

“Thank you.”

“What are bridesmaids for?”  
A crooked smile fell upon her lips, disgusted at her own insincerity, disgusted at herself for having had to trudge through every warning sign in pursuit of some love that would never have been,  
Disgusted at how much she still loved her.

“Hey, free up some space for the ring that’s gonna be on there. I bet it’s gonna shine as bright as you!” She beamed through grit teeth, now noticing her ring on the raven-haired woman’s fingers.

“I wish it was you.”

“What are you saying, Mei? Our... fling was fun while it lasted. Onto business now, right?”  
Yuzu’s heart caved in on itself.  
Mei is lying and she had to convince herself that.  
It was all she could do.

“No. Please, stay with me.”  
Dispairity choked her voice, vice-like.

“You’re the one leaving.”

Yuzu gagged at her words.  
None of this was ever a fling.  
It was cupid’s chokehold, the only love she’ll ever come to cherish.

Mei scanned the other woman’s eyes, looking for any semblance of falsehood in her wake.  
It was a mistake, she saw it all.  
She saw so much pain in the blonde’s eyes, not only that but love, guilt, and war danced within the undertow of an emerald hue.

“You’re lying.”

“What else can I do? We built a palace only to leave it in ruin. You’re getting married in five, there’s no turning back and our love cannot exist anymore. What else can we do?”

“We can run away.”

“What?”

“We can run away, I don’t want this just as much as you.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re pessimistic.”

Mei looked her lover in the face, ready unburden herself with things she never thought she’d say.  
“I’ve grown to love you.  
God, no-  
I’m in love with you  
If anyone’s going to put a ring on my finger, God better hope it’s you because I’ll rapture the world myself if it isn’t.”

“What about your family, your industry, everything your predecessors worked for, you worked for...  
Your grandfather...”

“Damn it all to hell.”

Yuzu staggered at these words, really hoping she’d wake up before she gets any more hope in her heart.  
“Mei, do you even realize what you’re saying?”

“I said ‘damn it all to hell’ didn’t I?  
I’m not going to live without you, you’re everything to me.”

Yuzu took Mei’s ringed hand, bringing the adornment to her lips.

“This will be real one day, I swear to you.”

 

————————-

“In other news, the heiress of a centuries-old business has allegedly gone missing, along with her step-sister. Last seen two weeks ago getting their measurements for a rumored gala, Mei Aihara and Yuzuko Okogi have since disappeared, if anyone has seen these two young women, please notify your nearest departments of safety.”

Ume sat in their living room, alongside Shō, having returned for obvious reasons.

“Any ideas on why’d they do this?”

“No. Not one.”

“Any thoughts.”

“God, bring them home in one piece.”  
The doorbell rung and Shō shot up, rushing towards the door.

“Speak of the devil and he shall come.”  
He noted to himself, resigned yet still worrisome.  
He opened the door two his two daughters, holding each other’s disheveled hands.

“Father, I have something to tell you.”


End file.
